Katherine “Katy” McKay
Katherine "Katy" McKay is a character made by EliDerAutor. Please do not use her without Ellie's permission. "Smiles are the best weapons, for they combat the emotions that you are trying to hide." – Katherine McKay Backstory Katy grew up in a nice household with her two older brothers, Michael and Luke. Michael was a lumberjack who was handy with an axe and Luke was a carpenter. Katy tended to be partial to Michael, watching him do his job with obvious fascination. But her other brother hated this and yearned for her affection, so he would make her things from the scraps of wood that he didn't use. The young girl slowly started leaning towards him once he did this, fascination flooding her blue irises. On her thirteenth birthday, Luke made her a set of kakute. They were flimsy and wooden, of course, but they were nice. These ancient weapons were very unique and filled Katy with curiosity. The girl, who had grown up reading stories about creations like these, immediately started trying to use them. This later on made her become more skilled with the weapon in the arena. When Katy turned fifteen, Michael returned home with serious wounds and passed out on their kitchen table. The local medic rushed over, only to announce that infection was setting and that Michael most likely would not live to see the next day. Katy was stunned by this and went into a form of shock, shutting everyone out. Luke tried to talk to her, but the girl simply brushed him off and smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile, though - It was one that simply begged for alone time. So her brother gave it to her. Michael died, and Katy's "happy" demeanor didn't fade. She adopted the fake attitude as her own and became a more positive person. The differences in her could be seen as either positive or negative, because she did brighten the lives of those around her, yet the girl shut out her true feelings. Luke grew more distant and stopped making her things because he knew how she would simply brush his attempts away. When Katy turned eighteen, she and Luke got in an argument. It was the day of the reaping, and Katy snapped that she was going to volunteer just to spite him. Her brother had yelled back that she should just do that, not meaning what he was saying, and had stormed off. The girl had stayed true to her word, and when the female was reaped, she took her place at the front of the stage. The regret in Luke's eyes was evident as Katy was dragged from the stage and onto the train. Katy made herself a promise to survive for Michael... And Luke. Weapons Katy's preferred weapons include kakute and throwing axes. She uses the axes for long distance, aiming for the skull, and slides the kakute onto her hands just in case she needs a close range attack. Relationships Family * Mother: '''Adair McKay * '''Father: '''Griffin McKay * '''Eldest Brother: Michael McKay * Brother: '''Luke McKay * '''Grandmother: '''Wren Rhree * '''Grandfather: '''Ezra Rhree * '''Aunt: '''Millicent Wellwood * '''Uncle: '''Rand Wellwood * '''Cousin (Male): Kameron Wellwood Friends * Suzanne Aime * Charlie Montosom * Jayda Klingan Romantic Interests * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Notable Relationships '''Adair McKay: '''Katy's mother, Adair, is a sweet woman who tends to work as a carpenter. She married Griffin McKay when she was twenty two and vowed to love him for the rest of her life. Unlike many women in the District, she kept this promise and, to this day, is a great mother to Katy and Luke, and a faithful wife to Griffin. '''Griffin McKay: '''Griffin McKay, Katy's father, is an honorable man with great manners and social graces. He spends his days as a lumberjack, providing a steady income for his family, and looking after Katy and Luke. Michael's death hit him the hardest, and he had many depressive episodes. Over time, though, he learned to look past what had happened with Michael and cherish the two children that he still has. He is now spending his days with a more positive attitude and looking forward to the future. '''Luke McKay: '''Katy's older brother, Luke, is a jealous boy who is almost constantly in a competitive mindset. If he sees something that he wants, he will, without a doubt, go after it. When Katy turned five years old, she immediately started favoring their eldest sibling, Michael. Luke's competitive nature kicked in, and he instantly vowed to become her number one. This left him blind to the true horror of what was going on when Michael died, and he claimed that he could "finally be Katy's favorite." Comments like these only pushed Katy away, and he became a major reason as to why Katy volunteered for the Games. Now, Luke is praying that his sister will learn to love him again. '''Michael McKay: '''Michael was always the best at everything compared to his siblings, Katy and Michael. This made Katy more intrigued y his actions, but forced Luke to grow envious over time. Michael didn't have time to care, though, about petty things such as brotherly competitions. He had a goal and a job that he was working towards. Sadly, this was cut short when he got a large wound in his leg while on the job and bled to death. '''Suzanne Aime: '''Although friends were not common in Katy's life, for she mostly stuck to her brothers, the young girl could not help but be intrigued by Suzanne. The girl was blind and lived in a poor family, yet she still managed to help her family in every way possible. She fascinated Katy, who approached her one day and asked why she was always carrying around a long stick. Suzanne explained her disability to the young girl, and the two instantly bonded. Suzanne is currently hoping that Katy can make it back home so that they can let their friendship continue to grow. Token Katy's token is a small wooden pendant that her older brother, Luke, carved for her to try and gain her affection. It looks like a slice of a tree trunk, and it is very lightweight and small. This reminds her that she is fighting to get back to her family and see him once more. To tell him what, exactly, is not clear, even to herself. Trivia *Michael was named after the Archangel Michael, and he used to joke that he would watch over his family like he was their guardian angel. *For Katy's tenth birthday, Luke gave her a hollow pendant to wear on a necklace. It became Katy's token. *Katy's favorite color is green because it is the color of her mother's eyes. *Katy hates seeing others (Mostly children around the age of thirteen) in pain because she remembers how it felt when Michael died. This is why she will instantly rush to a child’s side if they are injured. Strategies Interview Angle Katy will try and seem like a sweet person and get people on her side using her natural charisma and optimism. Trying not to dwell on weaponry, strategy, and the Games in general, Katy will try and come off as a weaker opponent - One that should not be targeted in the arena. She may also try and gain some sympathy from sponsors by bringing up how she is doing it all for Michael and she "just wants to get home to her older brother." Training Strategy Katy will mostly hang around the camouflage station to try and learn some new skills. She may also work with lures and other mental-based stations, concealing her true talents. Still, so as not to forget what she does know, she will train with the axes now and then. Private Training Strategy Katy will show off her moves with throwing axes and, if she can locate a pair, kakute. Aiming for a nine, she'll be sure to demonstrate her swiftness in hand-to-hand combat and her impeccable aim. Bloodbath Strategy Katy is fast and she knows it. This means that if she sees a pair of axes or a set of kakute, she'll go for it like there's no tomorrow. A backpack would also be a nice thing to grab if she sees one. She'll try and escape without fighting anyone, but if someone dares get in her way, Katy will be sure that it's the last mistake they ever make. But, if she is in an alliance, she will try to form a plan with her ally that includes the following: Don't die and get out of the Cornucopia before all hell breaks loose. Games Strategy Growing up surrounded by trees, Katy will stick to the tall branches of the native trees as opposed to the harsh ground that other tributes will find her on. She is excellent at maneuvering through the treetops and climbing things. But, if need be, she will set up camp on the ground if no trees are available. She will avoid open spaces and keep fires to a minimum. However, if she is in an alliance, she will try and keep up her act that she had in her interview. Sweet, innocent Katy couldn't hurt a fly... Right? The clever brunette will act as though she doesn't exactly know ''how ''to fight. Yet, if someone threatens her life, Katy will silence them with an axe to the skull. Preferably, this would go down in a private location so that Katy could pretend that they were attacked by someone else and keep up her act. Category:Eliderautor's Tributes Category:Eliderautor